We will Meet Again
by Pricat
Summary: Charming is back. He's enchanted Artie to be his puppet. He's taken over the kingdom and is making him hurt his friends. It's up to Shrek, Fiona, Lillian, Leah and me to help him before it's too late...
1. The Return of A Loser

We will Meet Again

Ch 1

Far, Far Away was in chaos. The people were revolting nearly. Taxes were too high.

Where was the peace, the quiet that had filled the kingdom?

Maybe it was to do with Artie locking himself in his castle and not seeming to care about anything.

The twenty year old King had been more depressed and lonely.

He was missing those close to him, his family.

He looked at a framed photo of him, Shrek and his other friends.

It made him tear up inside.

"Hello Your Majesty. You've been busy since they put you on the throne. You miss them, don't you?" the cloaked stranger told him.

"Yeah I do. They're my friends, my family." Artie told him.

He then felt weird and fainted onto the floor.

"_Perfect! This'll all be mine once I put a little magic on him. _

_Then Artie will be my puppet to control as I see fit!" _he thought as he took off his cloak and revealed himself.

It was Charming.

He had pale skin, scars and bruises over it and bruises over his face from when the tower fell.

He was bent on vengeance. He'd made a deal with somebody named Orchimaru to make him alive again but it had cost him his soul using Reanimation jutsu,

He then saw somebody approach him.

It was Rapunzel.

She looked about thirty years old.

"Honey is that you? I've waited for this day. How…. Did you get back?" she said to him.

"That's not important. What is now is taking the throne for ourselves." He replied to her.

Rapunzel agreed.

"You're right and this time Fiona and her friends won't stop us!" she cackled….

They were unaware that Lillian had overheard that and had escaped from the castle.

Shrek and Fiona saw worry in her eyes as she came into the swamp house.

Leah and Carley wondered what was wrong.

"Charming's back. He did something to Artie, a spell that makes him his puppet. We have to stop him." she told them.

Leah was nervous as she saw fear in Shrek's brown eyes. He was worried as Fiona helped Lillian into the chair.

"You're worried about Artie, aren't you?" Carley asked him.

"Yeah I am. He's part of my family and a friend." he answered as he glowed with magic.

She watched as he transformed into the Duloc Knight. He had been given this when the others had tried to save Carley.

He then vanished.

"Come on. We've gotta go after him. Who knows what Charming could do with the powers he has!" Fiona told the others.

Leah then glowed as the chakra inside her activated.

In the throne room Charming cackled at the look of no soul in Artie's eyes as he was under Charming's spell.

"Your friends are coming to try and save you." Charming said to him.

"What did you mean? I don't know what you're talking about." he replied to him.

This made Charming happy.

Artie then transformed into the Worchester Knight and scowled as he saw the Duloc Knight.

"Oh... yeah... him." Artie said. Shrek was sent off his feet by Artie.

This frightened him.

"You... must be destroyed on King Charming's orders." he said in a droning voice.

"Artie it's me Shrek! Don't you remember?" he told him. He blocked as Artie attacked him.

Leah gasped at this as Shrek fell to the ground.

"What's gotten into Artie? He's never like this!" Fiona told him.

"Yeah... I know. Let's go." Shrek said sadly.

There was sadness in his eyes...


	2. I Turn to You

We will Meet Again

Ch 2

Charming was pleased at what had happened. His plan was going as planned.

Artie's skin was turning pale like Orchimaru's and his eyes weren't normal like usual.

"Soon I will take his body as my own. Then Shrek's spirit will be broken. He and Artie have a strong bond. It'll be sweet to crush it!" he thought as he watched Artie lie on the bed in his room.

In the swamp Shrek was very quiet. This made Fiona and the others nervous.

"I know what happened to Artie. He's been taken over by Charming but it's not Charming, it's Orchimaru.

Reanimation jutsu recycles his soul into different bodies so he's planning to use Artie's body." Leah told him.

"So there's hope?" Lillian asked.

"Yes. We have to hurry!" Carley replied as she and Leah took off.

Shrek was nervous as he and the others followed them.

"_I hope we're not too late._

_Orchimaru's an evil creep! We've got to save Artie." _He thought as they landed in Artie's room.

Artie was asleep on his bed.

Shrek was nervous. He saw something on the beside table. It was a framed photo of Artie's 20th birthday.

"_Help me guys! Please before he takes my body!_

_I…. Don't want to hurt you!" _they heard Artie's voice in their heads.

Leah watched as Carley put her hand on Artie's face. Suddenly jutsu flowed from her into him. The colour returned to his face.

"What did you do?" Leah asked her.

"I sort of destroyed the control on him for a while.

Let's put a seal on him so the control won't affect him, okay?" she answered her.

Leah nodded at her idea. "Let's do it! That way Artie is safe from those creeps!" Fiona told them.

She watched as her friends drew a seal on Artie's head using drops of their blood.

Finally the seal took effect.

"Let's get him out of here! That way Charming can't get to him!" Leah told them as they grabbed Artie and took off.

Shrek watched as Fiona laid Artie on the couch.

She watched as her husband was by his side.

In his mind's eye….

_It had been Artie's 20__th__ birthday. He seemed nervous about something._

"_What's up?" Shrek asked him._

"_I'm…. just worried. I know being King is my destiny but I'm worried about it alienating me from those I love and my friends._

_It's not all fun and games you know and I don't want to let you guys down or make you angry because some royal duty keeps me away from you guys." Artie told him._

_Shrek understood. He knew Artie was worried about being too busy._

"_We won't. You won't make us mad or let us down. We care about you. We're like a family._

_You can turn to us for anything." He told him._

_Artie smiled broadly._

_Thanks man. You're right." He replied._

_Back to present day…._

Leah saw a look in his eyes.

"You okay?" she asked him. "Yeah. Just worried about Artie.

Before at Worchester, he felt like he had nobody to turn to, who cares about him. But now he has a family sort of. If only he knew his father." He answered her.

She understood how Artie felt about being alone.

It was the way she and Carley had felt before they found each other and things had changed for the better.

They watched as Artie opened his eyes.

"Hey guys. I had the weirdest dream that Charming had taken over." he said softly.

Fiona smiled at him.

"That happened but we managed to control it. You feel better?" Shrek told him.

"Yeah I do. I... was thinking about something, remembering how I used to be alone and nobody cared until you showed up, then everything changed.

I feel like I belong." he told them getting to his feet. Rapunzel was watching this. She was angry at that.

She saw the seal on Artie's head. It made her angry. She had to go tell Charming this.

She then saw Leah with Carley and the others. This gave her an idea. She knew Leah and Carley's secret.

"Hmm... Maybe this could work. But Charming can do it, not me." she thought as she vanished.

Artie was sitting outside with Leah and Carley. He knew how much they cared for each other but knew they were in a relationship but it was a secret from the others.

"When did you realise you guys liked each other?" Artie asked Leah.

A smile crossed Carley's face at that. "We had lots in common but realised we were the same. Two lonely souls and Shrek geeks and Naruto ones. We've also been unlucky in Love with guys.

Then we felt weird feelings inside whenever we e-mailed each other but it became true when we first met. It felt like Love was giving us a sweet hand for once." Leah explained to him.

"Now that you know, you can't tell anybody about it, okay? It's our little secret. The others can't know." Carley told him.

"Don't worry. You have my word. Besides Fiona and Snow have the same secret. She told me about it." he answered as he watched them kiss.

He smiled at that.

Charming cackled as Rapunzel suggested her idea. "This is a good plan. Leah and her freaky friend are in Love like we are.

We can use Leah's freaky friend to make them surrender to me and give me the kingdom." he replied to her as he vanished.

Fiona, Snow and the others watched in secret as Carley and Leah were taking a walk. They knew how much they cared about each other.

But later they saw Leah come back out of breath. She seemed upset.

"What's wrong? Whatever it is, it'll be okay!" Snow told her as she caught her breath.

"It's Carley. During our walk, Charming ambushed us. He knocked Carley out and vanished.

I'm worried for her. Who knows what Charming will do to her!" she told them sadly.

"Don't worry we'll help get her back!" Shrek said as they prepared to go find Charming.

Carley wondered what Charming wanted with her.

"All I want is your heart. Give it to me and nothing will bother you again." he said to her.

"N-No! I won't give it to you! You're an evil freak and I won't let you hurt my friends!" she yelled.

Charming then glowed as chakra surrounded him.

"We'll see about that!" he replied as a grey like seal appeared on her neck.

It was a curse mark.

Charming smiled at this.

"If they want her to be alright, they'll have to give me the kingdom." he told Rapunzel...


	3. All You Need Is Love

We Will Meet Again

Ch 3

Artie was worried as he saw Leah run off.

"Wait! Where're you going? You… can't take on Charming by yourself. You'll get hurt! Let us come with you." He told her.

"Wait? I can't wait. Charming has my best friend in the entire world and he could be hurting her at this minute.

I'm sorry but I can't wait.

You would understand if it was somebody you cared about, okay Artie?" she replied angrily as she left.

Rapunzel watched as the curse mark was trying to take over Carley but she wasn't giving in to it's power.

"Just let the hate consume you, fester and boil within you. Don't let it go." Charming told her evilly.

"_I can't let it take over. If I do…. Then it'll make me hurt my friends and I don't want to!_

_I know it's telling me to give in but I won't. There are too many good things in my life that are worth fighting for. _

_I'll prove Charming wrong! Total hate doesn't make you stronger. It just makes you a monster. That's what happened to Gaara before Naruto helped him stop." _She thought as she sat in the cage Charming had put her in. It was hanging from the ceiling of the throne room.

Leah was nervous as she snuck in there and saw her friend in the cage.

"You okay? Did they… hurt you?" she asked her.

She then saw the curse mark on her face.

"Don't worry Leah. I haven't let it take over. There's things that I care for that the mark wants to destroy but I won't let it.

Besides Sasuke let hate consume him and the curse mark took over." She explained.

There was relief in Leah's eyes hearing that.

Suddenly Leah was caught in a tornado of black goo.

"Leah! Let her go!" Carley yelled angrily.

Charming cackled as he appeared from the shadows.

"I'm afraid I can't do that…. Unless you let the curse mark take over. You'd rather let her die than serve me? Think about that while she suffers!" he told her.

Tears were in Carley's eyes at that.

She couldn't do it. Leah was her friend but it was more than that.

It was Love.

"Don't do it! Just let me go!" Leah told her.

"No! I won't do it! I care too much about you! I won't lose the one thing in my world that makes me feel loved!" she yelled as a bright light surrounded the room.

Time froze and everything in the room stood still like a freeze frame.

In her mind's eye….

She and Leah were sitting outside the swamp, the moon light glowing against them.

_Leah noticed Carley was quiet as they sat there._

"…_.Leah there's something I… want to tell you._

_I…. Love you. I've been feeling this way since we first met but I was afraid in case you didn't feel that way too." She told her._

_She waited for Leah's answer but felt something warm touch her lips. Leah had kissed her._

"_I love you too. I have since we met. But… wouldn't it be weird to the others if they knew?" she said smiling._

"_They don't have to know, do they? It could be our secret." She answered._

_Leah smiled at that._

"_Yeah that'll work." She said as she wrapped her arms around the short haired teenager as that weird feeling flowed…_

_Back to present day…_

Charming watched angrily as Leah broke free of the black goo.

"_How was she able to do that?" _he thought as Rapunzel joined him.

"Finish them! You can do it!" she told him,

He was about to when he saw the curse mark vanish.

His eyes shrank in fear at that.

"H-How was she able to do that? Nobody can make it go away like that before." He told her shocked.

"You wanna know how it vanished Charming? She used the Love she feels to make it go away! You will never be strong enough to beat us and our friends as long as Love is on our side!" Leah told him as she used Second Gear to beat him up.

Rapunzel was nervous as she took off. Leah was about to follow her but Carley stopped her.

"Let them go... for now. They're too weak to pull anything on us at the minute. Let's get back, okay?

I'm sure the others are worried about us." she said smiling.

"You're right." Leah told her as they vanished.

Fiona noticed Shrek was very silent as they ate. She had a feeling it was to do with Leah and Carley missing all this time.

But she was relieved as she saw them return.

"Where were you guys? We were worried!" Snow said to Leah.

"Sorry. Charming had her prisoner. I had to free her." she answered her. Snow saw something in Leah's dark brown eyes.

It was a look that was in her eyes when she was with Fiona.

It was the look of Love.

Artie saw Leah approach. He was nervous because of eariler when she'd snapped at him but he knew that was because she was worried for her friend.

"I'm glad you got her back. I know you didn't mean to get angry like that. You're right.

I would be like that if somebody I cared about was in danger." he told her.

But then she heard somebody laugh. It was Tiffany.

"Oh no this is not good! She's an insane cheer leader with a crush on Shrek! If Fiona finds out, there'll be trouble!" Leah told him as they ran into the house but it was too late...

Tiffany was pinned to the wall by Fiona...


End file.
